


Always too Much

by Musiclife1988



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Possible eating disorder trigger., Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclife1988/pseuds/Musiclife1988
Summary: It really hit after the explosion where Lance threw himself in front of Coran. His best friend was unconscious and badly hurt, but a part of Hunk couldn't help but notice how easily Shiro, and even Keith, cradled Lance in their arms. He looked so small. The way Shiro picked him up truly looked effortless. Keith had helped him to stand at one point, his right arm easily circling Lance's waist and settling comfortably on his hip. Hunk couldn't help but think that no one's arms could do that to him. Heck most people couldn't even reach all the way around him when giving him a hug.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Always too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I want to first say Hunk is an AMAZING boy! He's the sweetest and I, in no way, want to change him!! I am merely projecting my own feelings onto a character and wondering if he ever felt the same. I am 5'4 and 200lbs, and have always been a big girl. Two of my closest friends are my height and a size 0 and 4 respectively. They trade clothes with each other when we go out to parties, get their boyfriends to give them piggyback rides and the smaller one even used a small pillowcase as a last minute costume for a halloween party. The worst was picking out birthday dresses with them and not being able to fit into anything in the store so the entire time I was left to fetch them smaller dress sizes in different outfits. I love them dearly and am merely using the characters of Voltron to vent my feelings at being left out. If you leave a comment please no hate!

It really hit after the explosion where Lance threw himself in front of Coran. His best friend was unconscious and badly hurt, but a part of Hunk couldn't help but notice how easily Shiro, and even Keith, cradled Lance in their arms. He looked so small. The way Shiro picked him up truly looked effortless. Keith had helped him to stand at one point, his right arm easily circling Lance's waist and settling comfortably on his hip. Hunk couldn't help but think that no one's arms could do that to him. Heck most people couldn't even reach all the way around him when giving him a hug.

Most of the time Hunk didn't care about his size. He liked being a big guy and as his Momma always said "it just means there's more to love." Lately though, he's been feeling small on the inside and too big on the outside. For once he wanted someone to easily grab him and lift him in the air like Pidge, even if they don't appreciate it. For once he wanted to be like Lance and snuggle into someone's lap without crushing them. For once he wanted someone to easily pull him off the floor like Keith after a tough battle. Even Shiro, although bulky with muscle, was slender enough for others' arms to fully reach around him. Would he ever get to experience that feeling?

He’d tried to go on a diet several times back on Earth, especially after getting accepted into the Garrison. Even though he went into engineering, he knew there were still physical requirements to meet and that he was barely keeping up. He couldn’t help it though, food was his comfort. It helped calm his nerves and fill the void of loneliness he sometimes felt.

Only having goo in space was hard for a while, but of course he began to explore the various foods they came across on other planets. Drawn to the banquets and frequent feasts of planets they formed alliances with, he was always finding inspiration for his own cooking. It helped that the other paladins truly seemed to appreciate his latest creations. Their warmth and love filled his heart, at least for a little while. It was usually when he was alone, in his cold room in the castle, that the feelings hit.

First it would begin with a generic recap of the day, but then something would always draw him to the smaller build of his comrades. Today it was Keith and Lance, their ridiculous rivalry on full display, challenging each other to piggyback ride races across the training room. How they even got to that point was unclear, like most of their “fights”, but sure enough Lance was easily hoisting Keith on his back barely breaking a sweat. Keith had a slight challenge with Lance, but only because he’s a bit taller than Keith. Hunk didn’t even pay attention to who won, too lost in his own thoughts…..no one would ever be able to give him a piggyback ride.

Alone in his room he could let out the feelings. Pinching the fat near his love handle he let the quiet tears slip through. He’d always been on the bigger side, ever since he was a child. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was carried by anyone. Couldn’t pinpoint a certain point in his life where he was okay and things just went wrong. It was always wrong….. _HE_ always felt wrong.

Being up in space, fighting a war for the fate of multitudes of galaxies one would think there wouldn’t be time to reflect on these feelings. There’s so much more going on in the world, so much more at stake. But, almost every night Hunk would find himself in the same place, with the same feelings. He knew his friends loved him and they were all physically reassuring in their own way, especially Lance, but it’s not the same.

To be that slight and delicate and to then have someone literally sweep you off your feet to take care of you. That dynamic was something he couldn’t ever remember experiencing. What must that be like? To know you can be that vulnerable and to know that you will be taken care of. That you were so dainty others would pay attention to your slightest need and work to fulfill it.

He can remember the countless times Pidge would work herself ragged trying to hack her way through Galra systems to find a trace of her brother and father. She never got through the day without someone dragging her to a meal or bringing her food or snacks. The same for Keith when he worked himself to death training, Shiro, when his leadership roles kept him unsustainably busy or Lance, when his anxiety got the better of him and he wouldn’t want to eat. Everyone was looked out for. Hunk wasn’t sure that anyone would even suspect that he missed a meal. How long would it take for them to notice if he did? A few days, a week, a month….never? He would never though. He loved food too much. It filled him up with feelings of safety and comfort.

Sometimes he would dream of being skinny like Keith or Lance. How would it feel to sneak into small spaces during training? To be able to jump onto one of their backs in celebration of a mission well done? To have someone carry him to bed if he fell asleep in his hanger, exhausted from a long day’s work? To just be able to lay down and snuggle someone on the couch without pushing them off the edge?

He longed to know those feelings, but alone in his room, as the tears slowly dripped down his face, he knew he never would.


End file.
